Tess Aonni
Tess Aonni byla echanijskou padawankou v době Mandalorianských válek a později se stala i rytířkou Jedi. Významnou roli však hrála jako budoucí manželka Jordiho Linxe a především jako matka jeho dvojčat, kteří se stali prvními z mnoha nových Jedi při obnově řádu od První Jediské Čistky. Byla vždy hrdá na svůj echanijský původ, stejně jako byla pečlivá matka, i když nakonec se odvrátila od užívání Síly. Biografie Tess se narodila na Eshanu, který je domovským světem druhu Echani a již ve věku tří let se stala součástí řádu Jedi na Coruscantu. Od malička vynikala nevídanou bojovností tolik vlastní jejímu druhu a mnohdy jí to přivodilo častá kárání od starších mistrů. Ve dvanácti letech jí byl přidělen mistr, kterým se stal v té době již starší Jedi Nikko Tarame. Ten ji začal zasvěcovat do tajů Síly a jejích nesčetných možností. Setkání s Jordim V 18 letech vyrazí Tess se svým stařičkým mistrem na Dantooine, aby zde přijala speciální trénink boje se světelným mečem od rytíře Jordiho Linxe, který si rychle získával kvalitní jméno. Důvodem byl již pokročilý věk jejího mistra, který se vždy vyznačoval spíše jako diplomat než bojovník se světelným mečem. Z prvu byla Tess skeptická ke schopnostem tohoto rytíře, ale po jejím cvičném souboji s jinou rytířkou Sallou a následovnému svědectví porážky Sally od Jordiho se nakonec podrobila rozhodnutí svého mistra. Výcvik a vášeň Její část výcviku pod Jordiho taktovkou se skládal především z bojového výcviku se světelným mečem, ale to nebylo úplně vše. Jordi zahrnul také několik lekcí boje bez meče a rozšířené fyzické cvičení, které zaměřil na posílení těch částí těla, které Tess potřebovala pro aplikaci svého stylu boje se světelným mečem nejvíce. Nedílnou součástí však byl samotný boj s mečem, kdy rozvíjel její agresivní a příliš sebevědomou techniku do elegantní, která nestrádala jak v obraně, tak v útoku. A bylo to právě při jednom z jejich cvičení, kdy se v zápalu boje odšatili prokazujíc své přesné techniky, aby v závěru, spoře oděni ve vzájemné těsné blízkosti poprvé prozkoumali hloubku svého vztahu. Ten se od té doby rozvíjel ukrývaný před zraky ostatních členů řádu. Jediská civilní válka V počátku Jediské civilní války Tess dosáhla hodnosti rytířky Jedi, kdy už působila mnohem vyzráleji a rozvážněji, i když na jejím vztahu s Jordim to nebylo příliš vidět. Rytířka Jedi Dva roky po seznámení s Jordim, dva roky pod jeho tréninkem a dva roky, co spolu úspěšně skrývali vztah, to byla doba během níž dosáhla Tess schopností díky nimiž byla jmenována rytířkou Jedi. Bylo tomu v roce 3,957 BBY, v roce, který byl přelomový i pro jejich vztah, jenž ani jeden z nich už více nezpochybňoval. Svůj vztah ale i nadále úspěšně tajili a mnohokrát spolu vyrazili na plnění různých úkolů. Při jedné takové misi Tess doprovázela svého mistra - Nikka Tarameho na kulturní výstavu a připojil se k nim i Jordi, jenž se měl dle původního plánu později na planetě oddělit a vyrazit za vlastním úkolem. Během chvilky volna a prohlížení si místní tržnice však na planetu přiletěla Revanova vojska a Jediové se vydali na rychlý únik. Cestou do kosmoportu vyzvedla mistra Tarameho, jen aby je u jejich lodi čekal mnohem nebezpečnější soupeř - samotný Revan. Jordi se mu postavil, aby mu umožnil Tess i s mistrem odletět, a povedlo se mu přiskočit na unikající loď po vcelku vyrovnaném duelu, kdy se Revan především Jordiho snažil získat na svou stranu. Další misi, tentokráte společnou - absolvovali v rámci ochrany jednoho významného generála Republiky, který pořádal velkolepou oslavu narozenin své dcery. Po excelentním tanečním představení, které spolu v rámci zapadnutí mezi ostatní návštěvníky předvedli, byli nuceni čelit útočícím protivníkům. Nejprve zády k Jordimu v tanečních krocích společně odrazili desítku mužů s vibromeči, než se střetli s dvěma muži s rudými světelnými meči. Zatímco Jordi se vypořádával s durosanem, tak Tess bojovala s jeho lidským kolegou a díky svému pečlivému Makashi získávala navrch. Své vítězství jí pomohl dokonat Jordi a společně tak tuto hrozbu zastavili a mohli si vychutnat odměnu v podobě krátkého pobytu v luxusním apartmá. Odchod z Řádu Jedi Roku 3,956 BBY však dojde k něčemu, o čemž Tess i Jordi tušili, že k tomu jednou dojde. Rada dantooinské enklávy odhalila jejich vztah a oba si předvolala k zjištění pravdy této povahy. Oba jej potvrdili a přiznali a i přes Jordiho argumentaci jim bylo jasné, že dostanou na výběr ze dvou možností - opustit Řád nebo skončit svůj vztah. Tess se proto odhodlala k nejtěžšímu rozhodnutí svého života - opustila Řád, Jordiho aniž by mu nic řekla a rychle odletěla z Dantooine. Doufala tak, že Jordi v Řádu zůstane, protože moc dobře věděla, co pro něho znamená být Jedim, netušila však, že i on Řád opustí v snaze najít svou cestu. Osobnost a vlastnosti Zpočátku byla Tess značně agresivní a sebevědomá, což ji také v konfrontaci s vyzrálejšími soupeři soupeři přineslo rychlý pád. Její bojovnost a zarputilost však převládly a společně s vytrvalosti postupem času nahradily její přílišné sebevědomí a agresivitu rozvážností a elegancí. Přesto si však zachovala jistou agresivitu a tak trochu i svoji dětskost. Později začala projevovat i starostlivost hlavně v souvislosti s milovaným Jordim. Síly a schopnosti I když byla z počátku hodně agresivní, tak pro boj se světelným mečem zvolila Makashi, které vyžadovalo především eleganci a neuvěřitelnou přesnost. Ale díky své vytrvalosti a kvalitní instruktáži od Jordiho jej nakonec ovládla. Ve výsledku byly její údery nezvykle přesné s velkou elegancí. Sama disponovala jediným světelným mečem, který měl fialovou barvu čepele. Tess nikdy nijak výrazně neinklinovala k samotnému používání Síly mimo boj. Tehdy si pomáhala především zbystřením smyslů, urychlení svých reakcí a zvýšení síly svých úderů. Výskyt Sága Linxů Zdroje Historie Linxů Kategorie:Ženy Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Echani